The invention relates to a card game and, specifically, to a method for playing a card game wherein one or more players attempt to select a combination of cards to be dealt by a dealer.
Card games have been used as a source of amusement and entertainment for an extraordinarily long time. Such games can and have been played on a friendly basis between acquaintances, in locations such as casinos for wagering, and in countless other settings.
In the casino setting, card games are typically perceived as being difficult to play, and are therefore not played by a large number of casino patrons. Furthermore, typical casino card games involve the dealing of a large number of cards, and each hand therefore takes a significant amount of time. Further, when these games are played between multiple players, each player plays a different hand, and no jackpot is typically available.
From the standpoint of both the casino and players, the need remains for a simple, fast and self-playing card game which avoids the above-mentioned drawbacks.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a method for playing a card game which is straight-forward and easy for players to understand.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for playing a card game wherein a hand can be completed in a relatively short period of time.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method for playing a card game, in a casino setting, wherein a number of players play the same hand and can also simultaneously win a jackpot prize.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.